Candlelight
by Catsitta
Summary: For Saria19:Hojo always seemed to ruin everything in Sephiroth's life, but even he did not know what his actions would put in motion. Mature content. M/M and M/F pairings. Oneshot. Slightly AU.


**This story is for mature readers only. Heed the rating and warnings, please.**

**A/N:**

I'm not sure whether to call this angst or humor, so I'll call it both!

Anyway, this is a prompt and plot bunny formulated with the help of Saria19. Let it be said that a discussion of how cannon it is for Sephiroth to be asexual turned into an outline of how trauma caused by a certain scientist caused him to forever shun the idea of having a sexual relationship with anyone.

Just so everyone knows, we both felt inspired by this talk and we both put our interpretation of the given outline we made together. So check out her story 'Reasons' to get her rather humorous take on this subject.

And, this entire fic was written in a day…took about twelve hours including eating and bathroom breaks. But I could not stop writing. Hehe.

**Word Count**: 5,124

**Warnings: **Sexual situations, language, voyeurism and brief dub-con and non-con scenarios.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and I share the plot.

**Candlelight**

**By Catsitta**

Sephiroth was uncertain which was more awkward.

The fact that Genesis had the bright idea to drag him to a club to celebrate his eighteenth birthday, or the way the strangers around him kept making lewd jokes as they stole a quick grope to the young General's hip or thigh. It was nice to see the auburn SOLDIER laugh and smile, freely enjoy himself, after all the hell they went through in Wutai, but this…this was too much for him to handle.

Before too long, the silver-haired teen dismissed himself from his friend's presence and went outside, if only to catch his breath.

He wished Angeal were with them, but it was not possible. The level-headed man was on a mission far away from Midgar, leaving Sephiroth and Genesis alone to keep each other company. He liked Genesis, yes, he was his closest friend, but them together…alone…was the number one way to start a fight. Without Angeal's calming presence, the two of them could go from the best of friends to the bitterest of rivals in a flash, as if they were fire and gasoline, their inherent natures combustive.

"What are you doing out here, Seph?"

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder towards the back exit of the club. There stood Genesis, backlit by the filtered glow of neon, his shoulder-length hair ruffled, his blue eyes bright with mako, and his red silk dress shirt loose from his slacks. The older SOLDIER quirked his head to the side, his single wing earring brushing against his shoulder.

"Getting some fresh air."

"Alone?"

"It…it is overwhelming to be around so many people."

Genesis chuckled and made his lazy approach,"For a man who leads an army with proficiency, you are positively inept when the uniform comes off."

It was true. Clad in a long-sleeved, midnight-colored dress shirt with pearl buttons, a pair of slacks and matching shoes—he felt positively naked. So unlike himself. Body hugging leather with accents of steel was more his style and the world knew it. Only a few knew how human he was without it. How uncertain.

"I was born to be a SOLDIER. Nothing else."

"Bullshit."

Startled, the young General took a step back.

"You are human like anyone else in the program, and that means you are more than just a General…more than a SOLDIER. You have dreams and fears; you were born to be you. No one can change that."

The older SOLDIER was precariously close now and was staring up at Sephiroth with fire in his eyes.

Feeling shy, the young General allowed his silver bangs to drape over his face and conceal his expression with shadows. Though he knew that his mako-tinted green eyes were luminescent, piercing even in absolute darkness. "I…I…you are correct." Oftentimes it was best to acquiesce when Genesis was in one of his moods. No need to start a fight.

"Of course I am." There a smirk in the SOLDIERs tone. "Come, let us find ourselves elsewhere."

"Pardon?"

"The night is young, my dear General."

"I should go back to Headquarters…"

"Pfft. Don't be so droll, Sephiroth. When was the last time you enjoyed the nightlife?"

There a moment of silence, then he replied,"Wutai…during the Lantern Festival. It was during the ceasefire about three years ago. I've never seen so much beauty before."

"Ah yes. I remember. The capital aglow with candles and fireworks. Women dressed in their finest kimonos…The face paint and masks. The exotic treats and spices. And the costumes!" Genesis grinned,"How could anyone forget? But you cannot seriously say that was the last time you enjoyed the night?"

"First and only." Sephiroth murmured.

"You speak as if you are confined to your quarters and forced into solitude! My dear General, what of your wild affairs that the world gossips about? Are those not enjoyable nights?"

The silver-haired teen gave Genesis an odd look,"I've never…there was no…" He suddenly found a crack in the pavement rather interesting.

"You've never…By the Goddess, you're not serious, are you Seph?"

"Why would I jest? However, it's unimportant."

Sephiroth walked away, fully intending to escape this uncomfortable conversation by going back to Headquarters and collapsing in his nice, warm bed. Alone. As he preferred…presumably. It was not as if he ever had any desire to share it with anyone. The very idea of a relationship with anyone outside of platonic was mind boggling. There was no time and there was no reason—and, he never met a single person he had felt attracted to. Never once.

"Seph…You're not leaving me are you?" Genesis hurried in pursuit, confusion written on his face as he came up beside him. "All alone…"

"You can take care of yourself just fine."

"That's not what…You are impossible sometimes, you know that, my friend?"

Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth said nothing, allowing their conversation to fall into silence. Genesis tried to continue, but the silver General proved mute, which frustrated the man. Though why he followed Sephiroth from the club, all the way back to the SOLDIER floor of the ShinRa building, with that hurt puppy look on his face was anyone's guess.

Saying goodnight, the silver-haired General tried to part ways with his friend, only to find the man insistently close.

"Is there something you want?" Sephiroth found himself asking when Genesis put his foot in the door, preventing the young General from shutting it. "And can it wait until morning? I need to get to sleep; I have work in a few hours as do you."

"I never gave you my gift."

Right, it was social norm for friends to give each other presents on their date of birth.

"Very well, come in then."

As soon as the door shut, Genesis grinned and once again was too close for comfort. Sephiroth inched backwards, only to find his back against a wall. Soon, the older SOLDIER was touching him, his hands questing.

"Genesis, what…?"

"Shush. It's your birthday, enjoy yourself for once."

"You are being inappropriate."

"Oh, stop being such a tight ass."

"Pardon?"

"You know what I said. Loosen up. Let me make you feel good." Those blue eyes of his eyes half-lidded and he was plucking at the buttons of Sephiroth's shirt.

"Genesis." The firmness in the young General's tone halted the SOLDIER's movements. "I do not know what you are doing, but I am going to insist that you cease doing it."

Instead of balking, Genesis threw back his head and laughed, clearly amused. "My dear General, your naiveté is most refreshing and pleasantly unexpected." The man's expression then became predatory and suddenly, their lips met, much to Sephiroth's displeasure…sort of.

The kiss itself was actually pleasant, he had never kissed before, and Genesis had such a soft mouth. Perhaps displeasure was too strong a word…he was, startled at first, but not entirely put off.

If this was his birthday gift, then, well, he would refrain from complaining…yet.

It was a good few minutes before they parted to catch their breath, their lips almost painfully swollen from the crushing pressure and the scrape of teeth, and Genesis looked smug. Believing him to be finished and satisfied, Sephiroth placed his hands on his friend's chest and gave him a gentle push away, shaking his head and forcing himself to laugh softly.

"Amusing." The young General murmured,"Thank you for your gift, Genesis. It was quite the pleasant first kiss. Now, if you would let me…"

Genesis grasped Sephiroth's wrists and licked his palm in what he assumed was a seductive manner. Then he began to pull the young General away from the wall and in the direction of the silver-haired teen's bedroom. "Genesis!"

"How many times do I have to say relax? Just go with it, Seph."

"Go with what?"

"The mood. How you feel. Submit to what your body wants and your mind will catch up."

"I don't…"

Sephiroth grunted when Genesis, without warning, grabbed the front of his pants and squeezed meaningfully. "Understand now?" The man was right, his body was reacting to the physical exchange despite the fact that his mind had yet to catch up to the situation. It was not as if he were immune to feeling pleasure, but since never found himself particularly interested in anyone, he never considered…this.

Even now, he looked at the older man and found himself uncomfortable. Yes. He was liking the way Genesis was touching him. No. He was not particularly attracted to the man, on any level. Physically, the SOLDIER could be considered handsome, and he was his closest friend. But what the man was proposing down right unsettled him.

Yet he kept his mouth shut. His curiosity getting the better of him, quieting the protests he had been thinking of, Sephiroth allowed himself to be manhandled into the bedroom. It was only after the auburn SOLDIER shucked off his own shirt and wrestled off the young General's, that Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something. Anything! Next thing he knew his back was against the plush comfort of his king-sized bed (a perk of being General) and Genesis was on top of him, staring down with mischief playing in his eyes.

"Genesis. Why are you doing this? We are friends…nothing more."

"I want to."

"Why?" He stressed the word. "We are not…together. Isn't there supposed be a ritual of sorts? Courting, flirting…admission of initial attraction?"

"Ah dear General, you are most certainly a _Gift of the Goddess_." Genesis placed chaste kisses along the column of Sephiroth's throat. "So innocent. Not knowing that it is perfectly acceptable to skip past all of those silly hurdles and just get to the fun part." His hand managed to tangle itself in Sephiroth's hair and briefly their lips touched again. "It's just sex, my friend. No need to be tactical about it. No need to think, really. It's not as if I'm asking you to love me." He paused and his expression suddenly became somber as he hastily added,"But if you don't want this, I'll leave. You know that, right? If you tell me to leave, right now, that you don't want this—I will depart."

Sephiroth opened his mouth, but his protest was lost in his throat. Ah, what the hell! He couldn't stay a virgin forever; at least Genesis knew what he was doing and seemed willing to teach.

"Stay." He commanded and the auburn man smiled happily. Still unsure of what he getting into, Sephiroth laid perfectly still, allowing the other SOLDIER to manipulate their positions so that Sephiroth's cloth covered legs encircled Genesis's waist and their groins touched, putting pressure against his steadily growing…problem. He definitely needed to relieve some of it, so he reached for his zipper, only to have his hand batted away.

"Allow me," Genesis purred, nipping along Sephiroth's collarbone before grazing his teeth along the crook of the young General's neck. Soon, there was the 'snick' of the zipper and the pop of a single button, and then air rushed to cool heated skin.

It felt good…so far.

At least, until Genesis slipped a hand beneath him and those sneaky fingers brushed against one of his most private places. Sephiroth flinched…and well…panicked. Not expecting the younger, but overall larger, male to lurch up off the bed, Genesis was wholly unprepared and in his attempts not to fall off the bed, ended up smashing the top of his skull against the headboard.

"The fuck…?" Genesis muttered, shaking his head, but that mutter quickly became a gasp of surprise when Sephiroth flipped their positions and it was his form looming above. "Huh…didn't like that, did you?" He chuckled, wincing slightly at the bothersome throbbing he still felt.

Feeling a touch more relaxed, the young General unpinned his friend and shifted to the side, allowing Genesis to sit up and return to kissing him. He liked kissing. Very much…When they parted, Genesis asked if he was willing to try again. Sephiroth, having no idea how it worked, felt little choice but comply with being laid out on his back. Maybe next time…if there was a next time, when he knew the ins and outs, Genesis would be in his position. That would be much better…He hoped. Because right now he was still uncomfortable as hell with his situation. Was it normal to feel this way?

Noting that his pants were missing, Sephiroth braced himself. He grew up in the laboratory, surrounded by people who wanted to poke and pry, observe and study him. He was used to his nudity and was unashamed by it, but this…this was different yet similar. He was, in a sense, at Genesis' whim and mercy. He could as easily give pain as he could give pleasure. He could easily turn around and criticize Sephiroth for everything he did not know…

"Perfection." Genesis whispered,"And it's all mine for the night."

He massaged Sephiroth's upper thighs and took a nipple between his lips. His hands soon felt as if they were everywhere, caressing away every worry. The young General shuddered and went limp, feeling boneless with pleasure. How could anything be better than this?

Again, Genesis brushed against his most private of places, his fingers cool.

"Lubricant." The auburn man whispered, apparently believing the startled expression on Sephiroth's face was one of question. "It will make things much, much easier." Trusting his friend, the young General tolerated the treatment, definitely not enjoying himself thus far. Genesis soon was upon him, though, much sooner than wanted, his hips rocking against his own. He seemed to be caught up in a wave of ecstasy, if his flushed face and shortened breaths were anything to judge by, while Sephiroth, on the other hand, was doing damndest to feel some pleasure out of the act.

Seeming to notice the teen's situation, Genesis rectified the solution by grabbing a hold of heated flesh and stroking in time with his movements.

Sephiroth threw his head back, at last feeling something good and groaned softly. After an uncomfortable and downright painful start, things were looking up….so of course something had to go terribly wrong.

A shrill screech resounded in the room, echoing against the empty walls of his bedroom, causing both of them to freeze. Then, the dreaded voice of the most infamous man alive oozed into the room, sounding as if it were coming from every direction. "Would the two of you shift five inches to left, I cannot observe my specimen copulating properly from this angle. And for the sake of all that is my genius, do please change positions, it's utterly disgraceful for S to be the…female."

Genesis let out a horrified sound and threw himself off of Sephiroth in a flash, only to stare up at the ceiling and snarl out insults. Of which included: "Bastard" "Mother fucker" and a few other, more inventive slurs. He was flushed from head to toe by the time he quieted down, and with Hojo remaining silent, there was no locating the hidden cameras or speakers.

Soon, he was pulling on his pants, as if ready to leave. Good. Sephiroth was definitely no longer in any mood or mindset for this venture to continue. Would Hojo always haunt him? Would he always be an experiment under a microscope? Unsettled, he pulled the sheets over his nude form and stared plaintively at the wall.

Then, Genesis' eyes were on him, a little demanding and a little curious at the same time.

"Did you know about this?"

"Hojo always watched me while I grew up. But, I thought when I received the promotion to General and a new room, he would not be able to any longer."

"I'm going to kill that bastard one day…" He shook his head and breathed in deeply, as if to calm himself down. "Look, if you ever want to continue this…my door is always open to you. Just ask. At least then we will actually have privacy."

Sephiroth nodded absently, but he knew, deep down, that he did not want it to happen again. Hojo already had enough ammo to humiliate him for the next several months, if not years. He did not need to give the scientist more.

So he said nothing as Genesis left, leaving him feeling dejected and utterly alone.

000X000

Hojo was frustrated.

After examining all his research for a third time, he still saw no homosexual tendencies leading up to the incident between Specimen S and the Project G failure. It was utterly out of the blue!

Perplexed, he went back to the video of the event.

What was truly maddening was S's submissive role. He was built to be powerful, dominate! Yet Hollander's failure somehow managed to trick him onto his back. This would have to be rectified, most certainly. But how…?

Then a wicked smirk came onto his lips.

000X000

Neither of them mentioned their disastrous encounter.

The days turned into weeks, and six months later, when Angeal at last returned from his mission overseas, it was almost as if had only been a bad dream. Mostly forgotten, it did not interfere with their friendship, although Genesis disliked Hojo significantly more than ever before, which in a way, improved their relationship.

But, bad memories aside, the three united with zealous enthusiasm. Smiles were worn all around, even by Sephiroth, whom had always been somewhat shy about expressing himself.

"It's good to be back," the dark-haired SOLDIER said wearily,"I'll at last be able to shave."

Genesis snorted and feigned insult,"Your best friends greet you on the helipad after nearly a year of deployment in enemy territory, and all you can think about is your beard?"

"Well, it has gone from sexy to scary."

Sephiroth chuckled,"Welcome home, Angeal."

"It's good to be home, General." The man said before wrapping the other two in a crushing embrace. For all Sephiroth and Genesis were strong and tall, they were nothing when it came to sheer bulk compared to Angeal. He was built like a wall, swung around a sword that weighed more than some Cadets, and liked bear hugs. He was the kind of man whose muscles rippled with every movement and worked hard to have such a physique.

And he was the missing piece of the trio. The one that was sorely missed. Fortunately, there had been no terrible blow ups between Sephiroth and Genesis, and what arguments they did have were easily settled with a spar.

"Now, after I shave and shower, where do you two want to go eat? I need real food."

Soon, they were chatting amongst themselves as if the man had never left.

But, it seemed that fate really wanted to bite Sephiroth's ass.

As they were about to leave the company grounds, all cleaned up and dressed in their nicest clothes, a message came from the science department. Hojo apparently was demanding Sephiroth's presence for some reason, and it was an 'urgent' situation. Then again, every call from Hojo was marked 'urgent', whether it was or not.

His friends told him to ignore it and he did. Hojo could wait.

Angeal was home. Catching up was more important.

But he regretted his choice as soon as they returned from their night out. Hojo was there, standing outside the main door of the building, a nasty scowl on his face. His bloodshot eyes were narrowed and the pallor of his skin made him look like a ghost in the dim light.

"You are to come with me, immediately." The scientist growled.

Sephiroth shook his head, sensing danger in the man's tone.

"You will come with me now, or you will regret it. Remember, S, I made you who you are. I know precisely how to tear you down from that pedestal you are on."

Genesis made to step between them, but Angeal caught him, shaking head sadly. This was Sephiroth's battle, one he would, unfortunately, have to face alone.

Hojo grabbed Sephiroth's wrist and gracelessly dragged the silver-haired teen behind him, causing the young General panic…but he could not, would not, allow his distress to show. The man would pick up on any weakness and turn it against him tenfold.

"Hurry up!" The man snapped and the silver-haired teen picked up his pace, knowing that he was headed straight for hell.

000X000

"Why am I here Professor?" It was the third time Sephiroth had asked, and for the third time, Hojo gave no answer. The man was too busy scribbling away on his clipboard, measuring out various fluids and muttering to himself—occasionally, he would glance at his wristwatch, but that was the only pause in his routine.

Frustrated, the silver-haired man shifted where he sat, unable to do much due to the straps inhibiting his movement. All he could do was flex his wrists and strain at the bonds, since, breaking them would likely lead to a worse punishment than Hojo had initially planned.

"Finally." Sephiroth lifted his brows curiously at the scientist's remark. The man seemed overtly pleased with something, which spelled troubled in a thousand different ways. "Now, hold still." The young General watched with blatant disapproval as the man who raised him as a science project and made his childhood a living nightmare, came much too close with a hypodermic needle full of a clear substance.

Escaping the life of a lab rat apparently took more than an impressive rank and godly skill.

Used to being poked with needles, though liking it no more than before, Sephiroth remained motionless as Hojo emptied the contents of the syringe into his bloodstream. Next thing he knew, the man was undoing the straps. Was that it? Was he being let go? Why could this not have wait? Heck, the shot had not even hurt!

So there had to be a catch.

"Might I ask what that was?"

Hojo sneered,"Merely a hormone supplement, S."

Maybe the man was losing his touch. The silver-haired teen rolled his shoulders to get the blood flowing in his limbs again, before walking away. Or at least trying to. About midway to the exit, he stumbled, his legs crumpling out from beneath him, forcing Sephiroth to catch himself against a nearby table. His heart rate was up. He was sweating. His whole body trembled.

"And something else…" The man said,"Although, you seem to be having a negative reaction."

Sephiroth groaned, his muscles aching terribly, his whole body felt as if it were burning. It was all her could do to remain upright.

Hojo snapped his fingers,"Take him to Observation Room 4."

That was the last thing he heard before the world went dark.

000X000

The only thought on Sephiroth's mind when he woke was that of "Hojo's chemical cocktails are a bitch".

Every part of him ached…and he was late for work!

Snapping into full awareness, the young General rolled from where he lay and quickly found the door. Strangely enough, it opened. Deciding to ignore the unusual miracle that it was, Sephiroth hurried out of the laboratory and as quickly as possible, immersed himself under the hot spray of the communal SOLDIER showers and went to work in the dress clothes he wore the previous evening.

No one who noticed said a thing.

They did not dare. Except for Genesis and Angeal, but they had been sent on a monster hunt at the outskirts of Midgar.

Hojo did not call for him.

Had the injection merely had an unsuspected side effect? No. There had to be an ulterior motive. Hojo never did anything in halves.

Feeling just a hair paranoid and very much wanting to collapse in bed and sleep for a week, Sephiroth left work early rather than late and instead of going to the training gyms, he went to his apartment. Yes, he had a desire to butcher things with his sword, but…no. Not right now. He needed to sleep.

Yes. Sleep.

Opening the door to his bedroom, Sephiroth froze.

Laying there, sprawled in the middle of his bed as if she owned it, was Scarlet.

Fucking. Scarlet!

The red-talon wielding she-bitch scared the crap out of him on a good day. She was much too touchy-feely, had no concept of personal space and more than once had the gall to sit in Sephiroth's lap during a meeting. She was definitely not something he wanted in his bed. He did not care that she was all voluptuous curves—Scarlet was a painted face, her artificial mask of make-up unable to hide her conniving nature.

"How did you get into my rooms?" Sephiroth demanded darkly.

"Is that any way to greet a lady?" Scarlet purred, rolling onto her side, revealing exactly how little her flimsy outfit actually covered her cleavage.

"Out!"

The bottle-blonde Director of Weapons Development laughed, pushing herself up into a sitting position and standing, before sashaying his way. "Now sweetie, you can't just toss me out."

"Watch me."

Scarlet was touching him now, those frightening nails dancing along his chest and shoulders like spiders. "Don't be that way, Sephiroth. I'm here for a very special reason. Aren't you curious?"

Unexpectedly, his heart raced, his breathing shortened. Damn it. The shit Hojo put in his system was not all the way out. Feeling disoriented, he tried to push Scarlet away, only to find himself using her as a support to keep himself upright. The she-bitch grinned.

"Hojo said you needed help with a certain problem." Scarlet whispered, her blood-colored lips too close to his ear. "He said you did not know the pleasures of a woman." She began to maneuver them towards the bed, but unlike when he was with Genesis, there was no curiosity…no anticipation. Just dread. He hated Scarlet. He hated Hojo. He hated Hojo even more for drugging and daring to sic Scarlet on him.

What was happening? Why was the medication acting now?

"I offered to teach you." She ducked out from under his weight and gave him a shove, forcing his back against the sheets. Then she slithered on top of him, straddling his waist. "I'll make you a man, Sephiroth. I'll open your eyes to a whole new world."

"No. Off of…me." The young General fought against the darkness that threatened to consume his vision.

"If you stop resisting, you will remain conscious." Scarlet offered.

"How…?"

"Hojo informed me of his plan and told me how the little supplement in your body works. It was supposed to increase your sexual drive; instead, it overstimulates your nervous system when under certain stressors, triggering a powerful, and potentially debilitating Sympathetic nervous response. But…But. But. But. He says this is the only way to cure you …that this would be the perfect time to give you…lessons." She cackled like a witch before planting those frightening lips upon his own. "An obligation I am thrilled to fulfill."

Sephiroth shook his head, truly panicked. This was not what he wanted…

Suddenly, that ominous screech from months ago filled the room and Hojo's voice came bleeding into the room. "Get on with it Scarlet. I do not have all day…"

The blond glared at the ceiling, her cleavage pressing against Sephiroth's face as she looked up, making breathing even more difficult. "Shove it! I'm doing the best I can since you drugged the boy useless."

"Fine. But do move over to the left five inches so I can get a better look. The positioning of this camera makes it difficult to see."

Scarlet tossed her head and huffed, sitting up long enough to unzip the back of her dress. As the fabric fell away, Sephiroth's last ounce of control snapped.

His entire body roared in protest but he threw his weight forwards and up, bucking the she-bitch off his lap and onto the floor. Next thing he knew , he had a hold of Scarlet's arm and was now the one dragging her behind him. She screamed, but he did not care. He wanted her out!

With the drugs slowing him down, blotting out half of his vision, the young General was uncertain if he would make it to the door at first, but when he did, he made sure to put his last ounce of strength into throwing Scarlet out. Slamming it shut, he slid to the floor, exhausted and more than a little traumatized by the day's events.

He was sick of being molested. He was sick of people using him for their own pleasure. In fact, he had no reason to go near them other than for business.

Sephiroth sighed at his train of thought, and noticed his inability to stand.

Apparently he would be sleeping on the floor tonight…hopefully Hojo was lying about how the drug worked.

000X000

Genesis noticed a change in Sephiroth's behavior almost immediately, but the young General refused to say what happened to him. Even after much well-meaning interrogation, he teen still did not break. Hoping his friend would snap out of it and go back to being himself, he allowed the personality shift to pass.

But he never did snap out of it.

For five years, the teen, now a man, had acted oddly.

No longer was he receptive to the flirtation of anyone, man or woman—he did not even shy away as he did before. Merely, he treated any interest in his person with nonchalance, almost as if he no longer cared about their advances. Not even the advances of his closest friend.

Genesis reminded him of their interrupted coupling, made offhand comments about perhaps trying again…but nothing phased the General.

It would only be later, in the midst of one of their now infamous arguments, that he learned a disheartening truth.

The curious, though reluctant teen who had allowed himself to be touched by Genesis in the most intimate of ways, was completely disinterested in sex. He disliked it on a level that bespoke of hidden traumas. And he insisted that he felt no sexual arousal anymore…or perhaps, he never did and had only been fooling himself all those years ago.

He also said some cruel, hurtful things that left Genesis without any words to say. All he felt was misery and anger, how dare that man treat him as he did, after all he had done and gone through for him.

Their rivalry became bitter then. Their friendship strained.

In a way, they never quite made up after that last fight.

Genesis found himself becoming jealous of Sephiroth's fame and strength, feeling as if the man were suddenly undeserving of it, and learned to hate the man he had once loved enough to share his body with for a night. Angeal never understood what was happening until it was too late.

Fire and gasoline had met and it was out of anyone's control.

**fin**

**A/N:( Please review.**

**A side note about the story title:** This story started out named 'Eighteen' for obvious reasons, but I changed it Candlelight because it felt symbolic. A candle flame does not shine very brightly and it can easily be snuffed out, but it can still burn if touched.

Just so you know…)


End file.
